


A Kiss is a Secret Told

by 8ucky8arnes



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of Kissing...Obviously, Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ucky8arnes/pseuds/8ucky8arnes
Summary: "A kiss is a secret told to the mouth instead of the ear; kisses are the messengers of love and tenderness." -Ingrid BergmanInspired byA Gift of 76 Kissesby Azure_Lynx.After watching Descendants 3 and scrolling through Tumble, I too came to the conclusion that no one is straight and this fic was born. Using thislistof kissing prompts, I will explore both romantic and platonic relationships from the Core Four, Sea Three, and Auradon. The couples and characters will be added to the tags as they appear.
Relationships: Ben & Li Lonnie, Ben/Evie/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Harry Hook, Harry Hook/Audrey Rose, Jane & Jay (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney), Jay/Li Lonnie, Li Lonnie/Audrey Rose, Mal/Audrey Rose (Disney), Mal/Uma (Disney)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	1. “Good Morning” Kiss- Ben/Mal

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: And so it begins! Here's some fluffy Ben/Mal to start off this lovely fic challenge!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you all think?

The only time she’d ever been able to sleep soundly was when she laid next to Evie and Jay and Carlos, their warmth and security the only thing that had kept the nightmares and worries at bay, but now it seemed Ben could be added to the short list as she found herself waking a few hours past sunrise, her body still aching from having overused her magic…again.

_Stupid shapeshifting…_

She lifted her head to find Ben bent over his desk only to groan as the morning light hit her eyes and left her feeling as though she’d taken a booted foot to the head. Mal squeezed them shut, aware of Ben pushing back his chair and drawing the thick curtains closed.

He came over to the bed, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips “Is that better?”

She hummed against his mouth, eyes still shut, “Marginally.”

His frown of concern was audible, “Do you want me to go get Fairy Godmother?”

Mal reached out, grasping blindly for only a second before he slipped his hand into hers and smiled as he squeezed lightly. “I’ll be alright, Ben, really.” She tugged him as much as her laden limbs allowed, “Just come back to bed.”

Ben said nothing more as he let go of her hand to take off his shoes and climb in next to her, mindful not to jostle her body too much as he pulled back the sheets and settled back against the headboard.

She rested her head in his lap, “What were you working on?”

“It’s Mom’s birthday next month,” his fingers combed through her hair, his voice soft like he knew anything above a whisper would hurt her, “Arendelle have the only copies of their history anywhere and I’ve been in contact with Queen Elsa to see if she is willing to part with one of them. So far, the process has proven…difficult.”

“How so?”

He let out a long breath, “Since the Isle was constructed, my father has essentially forced her to limit how and when she used her powers…almost to the point of not using them at all. Relations between her kingdom and Auradon have been tedious since because, as you could imagine, she doesn’t like being told what to do.”

Mal had met the queen only once, but it had given her a very clear picture of who this woman was and she’d seen a bit of herself behind those icy blue eyes and fit the pieces together easily enough, “She wants you to reverse his decision.”

“Yeah.”

“And are you going to?”

“If only it was that easy.” he sighed, “I’d have to petition the Council and the Fairies, although I suspect the latter will agree with me. Most of those with magic didn’t really like being forced to give it up in the first place, but the Council…they haven’t forgotten the almost eternal winter.”

Now she let out a long breath. She vaguely recalled the version of the story she’d heard on the Isle, grasping at the parts she could remember, the main one being that it had happened over twenty years ago and the queen had no doubt gained complete control over her abilities since then, but… _they were still afraid of her_. “Those royals certainly know how to hold a grudge.”

His fingers continued to card through her hair, “That’s one way to put it.”

“What does your dad think?”

He tensed underneath her for only a moment, “I’m talking to him this afternoon.”

She wet her lips, knowing how those conversations usually went, “Do you want me there?”

“No, just rest for today…but if you’re feeling up to it, you could come to the Council meeting on Friday.” he wrapped an arm around her, hand moving up and down her forearm, “I know how much you hate these things but…”

She squeezed his knee, “If you want me there, I’ll be there.”

He pressed a kiss to her hair, “I love you.”

Mal pushed herself up, stopping just before their mouths touched and she almost smiled as his eyes flitted down for a split second. Her fingers began to loosen his tie, “How long until the meeting with your dad?”

He swallowed thickly, cheeks flushed, “Four hours.”

_Plenty of time._

Using his tie, she pulled him down into a searing kiss that chased away all her lingering aches and pains, sliding a leg across his lap and straddling his hips. Mal did smile as she pressed closer and his hands flexed on her waist, Ben slipping out of English entirely.

_Maybe she’d take Belle up on those French lessons after all…_


	2. Kiss on the Forehead- Jay & Jane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Second prompt! I wrote this one just before Descendants 3 came out so the events in this prompt obviously didn't happen in the same way. I would also like to add that this is a purely platonic kiss on the forehead so enjoy this Jay being an awesome big brother!
> 
> Trigger warnings for a panic attack.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Jay looked around the barricaded classroom where the other students had taken refuge after Auradon Prep had come under siege from those who’d escaped from the Isle of the Lost and his body thrummed with pent up energy that had nowhere to go.

He knew Mal and the others were coming up with a plan, but he’d never much been the planning type. He was built for the fight, for action, and the others knew better than to try to get him to focus on anything other than that.

A hand tugged on his arm, “Jay?”

He turned to find Dizzy peering up at him worriedly, “Hey, what is it?”

“It’s Jane...she started freaking out and I don’t know how to calm her down.” The girl’s hands shook as she pushed up her glasses, “She’s worried about her mom and I didn’t know what to tell her and...”

He crouched down, “Hey, it’s alright, Dizzy, just bring me to Jane alright?”

She swallowed, nodded, and led him to one of the corners of the classroom.

He found Jane curled tightly into a ball, her back pressed against the wall with panic clear in her eyes. Her face was streaked with tears and her breathing shook her entire frame, her body shooting up as soon as she saw Jay.

“I’m sorry to...” she shook her head, “I didn’t mean to...”

“Hey, woah, slow down.” he put his hands lightly on her shoulders, “Just look at me, alright?”

“I can't...” she turned wide eyes on him as she gasped, “I can’t...breathe, Jay.”

“You’re having a panic attack, okay?” he tried to catch her flitty glances, “I know it’s scary but I need you to look at me...just keep looking at me.” Jay smiled when she finally looked at him, “Now can I come closer?”

She nodded jerkily.

He pulled her into his arms and pressed her ear over his chest, whispering in as calm a voice as she could. “I need you to listen to that alright? Just listen to it and match your breathing with mine. Can you do that for me?”

“I can...I can try.”

Her ragged breathing slowly broke apart into harsh sobs, her fingers curling into his vest as she slumped against him. She was murmuring in a language he didn’t recognize, but the worry and the fear didn’t need a translation.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, like he’d done to Evie and Carlos (and on rare occasion, Mal) so many times when their own fears had gotten the best of them, “I know you’re scared. I know you’re worried about your mom and everyone else who isn’t in this room right now. I am too, alright, but I need you to just breathe. You're stronger than you look and I know Mal wouldn’t turn down some magical assistance.”

She blinked, surprised at the compliments, “I don’t know what to do...”

He smiled, “I know you’ll figure it out.”

“How are you so sure about me? I’m not from Isle, I'm not...” she waved a hand, “you.”

“And I wouldn’t want you to be. We have enough fighters in this battle.” He squeezed her shoulders once before stepping back. “We need a reminder of the Goodness in Auradon when this is all said and done.”

“And you think that’s me?”

“Yes. You and Ben and Lonnie and Doug...you remind us what it’s like to be loved. To be good.” He glanced over when he felt Mal’s eyes on him and gave her a nod. “I need to go and talk to Mal, but you remember what I said, alright?”

“Yeah, I...I will.”

Jay caught Dizzy, “Keep an eye on her alright? Come get me again if anything happens.”

She nodded, “Got it.”

He ignored the inquisitive looks the others shot him, “So what’s the plan?”


	3. Drunk/Sloppy Kiss- Mal/Audrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here is the next prompt, a College (and No Powers) AU with Mal and Audrey.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Alcohol consumption and drunk college boys not taking no for an answer. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Mal watched from where she was currently leaning back against the wall, growing more concerned as Audrey finished off yet _another_ drink while her “boyfriend” shamelessly occupied himself with some leggy redhead in the corner.

She almost asked why the hell she put herself through this all the time, but the poor girl was as closeted as they came. Mal had seen it from the moment they’d met and had made the mistake of making an offhand comment weeks after they’d first spoke.

The flash of fear in her eyes before her face morphed into a mask of disgust had only cemented that conclusion in Mal’s mind and had driven Audrey into one douchebag’s arms after another since then in an attempt to prove to Mal (and maybe herself) that she was wrong. All her plastic smiles and forced laughter couldn’t hide the fact that she was miserable.

While she kept her distance after that disastrous conversation, Mal couldn’t help but linger, the overprotectiveness reserved for only her closest friends and family rearing its head every time another’s eyes lingered on her body or a hand groped at any exposed skin.

At least that’s what she’d thought until Evie had so generously put another name to it.

_Jealousy._

Mal frowned now just thinking about it, hating that she had feelings for someone who didn’t want anything to do with her because (contrary to popular belief), she did have emotions and right now, they were currently all over the place.

Just the sight of those lips wrapped around the rim of the bottle had her stomach in one giant knot and her heart pounding against her ribcage like it wanted to throw itself onto the floor and she was sorely tempted to drink until everything began to blur...

Her fingers tightened on the cup when some frat boys lumbered over to her, their intentions crystal clear and one had already pressed himself against her. Her saddened expression hardened as she tried to push him off her.

Before she even realized it, she was moving, discarding her drink and striding over to the girl, reaching to taking her wrist and tug her away from them. She knew she didn’t look like much to him, with all 5’ 2” of her but she hadn’t let that stop her before. “She said to leave her alone.”

He just smiled, not the least bit intimidated, “It’d be a shame to leave a pretty girl on her own.”

She narrowed her eyes, “Well she’s not alone now so you can go.”

His friend decided to join in, “Now there’s two of you, one for each of us.”

Mal felt Audrey’s nails dig into her arm, her famed temper flaring hot, and she itched to reach for the switchblade she kept in her boot before forgetting that Evie had forced her into a pair of ridiculous heels. She forced a sickly-sweet smile that she knew would’ve impressed Evie in its apparent sincerity, “I’m sorry boys. Maybe another time.”

She pulled Audrey away, keeping her from their line of sight until they reached a deserted bedroom where she finally let her go and Mal held herself back as Audrey took a couple of unsteady steps before spinning around and dragging Mal into a hug.

Not normally an affectionate person, it took Mal a moment to return the embrace. She felt the exact moment the hug lasted too long and she started to pull back and guide the other girl to the bed before she rolled an ankle, but Audrey stopped her.

Big caramel brown eyes looked at her with something close to longing, her fingers tightening around her biceps as she finally spoke. “Thank you, Mal. Thank you so much. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t come over…”

Mal noticed her leaning in and kept trying to push her back, “Come on...”

“You...” she trailed off with a smile, hands moving to Mal’s face, “You’re so beautiful...”

She cleared her throat, reaching to grab the girl’s wrists. “Audrey...”

The girl took advantage of her nearness, drawing her into a kiss that was as sloppy as it was enthusiastic, and Mal lost herself momentarily as she began to pull the girl closer. It was when the kiss deepened and she tasted the vodka that she was snapped back to reality and stepped back.

Audrey was drunk. She wasn’t thinking and Mal didn’t want to take advantage of someone who was so very clearly _not_ in a good place emotionally at the moment, forcing herself to regulate her ragged breathing, “You need to lay down, alright?”

She pouted, whining like a child, “But I want to kiss _you_.”

Mal smiled, “You’re drunk Audrey.”

Audrey giggled, “What does that have to do with it?”

“Alcohol makes you do things you wouldn’t normally do.” Mal just shook her head, relieved when the girl finally collapsed back onto the bed. “Now if you want to talk about this when you’re sober and have thought it all through, then that’s a different story.”

Audrey smiled sleepily before she finally passed out.

Mal grabbed the afghan from the end of the bed and draped it over her, her gaze lingering on her sleeping face. A small part of her hoped Audrey would forget that the whole thing ever happened while another wanted her to finally see that she was only making herself miserable with the revolving door of frat boys...

She suddenly understood Audrey’s urge to drink, the warring thoughts spinning around in her head so fast it was making _her_ dizzy and she wasn’t even the one with an actual dilemma. With that in mind, Mal scribbled down her number and left it on the bedside table.

_Guess we’ll see what the morning brings..._


	4. Awkward Kiss- Ben & Lonnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here with go with the next part, a cute platonic prompt with Lonnie and Ben. Enjoy!

Growing up, Lonnie had listened to the story of her parents’ relationship time and time again, about how their differences were the reason they worked together so well, why they were able to overcome every obstacle in their way. They valued each other’s input and respected their differing opinions. Shang loved Mulan because of her fire and her strength, because she could fight, not fear it.

Their love was always something she’d struggled to find.

Even now in Auradon, after all the royals had accomplished in their task to united the kingdoms under one ruler and the introduction of technology and all the possibilities that both brought, all the girls her age never failed to remind her that she was too rough for a princess (no matter the clothes she wore) while the boys watched her fight to join their teams with derisive snorts and thinly veiled amusement.

Except for Ben.

Unlike the others, he’d never looked at her differently, and she remembered the day he’d visited the Emperor’s Palace the summer before their first year at Auradon Prep, watching her sparring with her older brother and asking if he could join.

Her brother (surprisingly) had handed him his blade without comment and stepped out.

Lonnie watched him step onto the mat and roll his shoulders, taking the moment to gauge the young man in front of her. She arched a brow, smirking, “You’re not going to tell me not to play with swords?”

Ben chuckled, shrugging out of his jacket and kicking off his shoes, “No.”

They’d circled each other only once before he made the first move.

He fought like she’d expect a prince to, but what she hadn’t expected was that, not once, did he hold back on her. Every movement, every strike, was done with the intent to knock her on her ass and she’d appreciated it. She was even happier to see his smile after she’d put him on the ground, not the least bit upset that she’d done so.

The whole interaction had caught her off-guard because Lonnie had never met another boy, let alone, prince, that wasn’t frightened or disturbed by her prowess with weapons and martial arts. That didn’t have his own opinions on what she should be doing. That found her fighting something to be proud of instead of something to be forced aside.

The parallels she’d seen of her parents in them had given her the childlike hope that could have the same thing in the future. A relationship that began with friendship and mutual respect. A relationship that could slowly bloom into something more.

It didn’t hurt that he was beautiful and while the word was one not normally applied to princes, she applied it to him because there was no other way to put it. He was all soft smiles and warm eyes and bronzed hair, all light, and sunshine in contrast to her cutting grins and sharp eyes and onyx hair.

She was the Moon to his Sun.

The Yin to his Yang.

And her parents had always said opposites attracted right?

So the next summer, she’d finally decided to corner him in the Palace’s collection of scrolls and she watched him for a moment as he bent over the table, fingers following the inked characters with a speed that had surprised her the first time she’d seen it.

Very few royals took the time to learn a language as complex as Chinese given that pretty much everyone spoke English now, but Ben had shown more than just a typical appreciation of the language. He could hold a conversation with her or her parents without stumbling over the pronunciations in the slightest and read the scrolls with genuine interest and appreciation (he was definitely his mother’s son in that regard).

Another reason she found she liked him.

Not loved him. Not yet anyway.

Love came with time, she’d been told.

Then she kissed him and whatever feeling she was supposed to have didn’t hit her. There was no rush of warmth and the world around them didn’t disappear and while the kiss itself hadn’t been all that bad, it was not as sensational as all the fairy tales spoke of. There was no spark.

Maybe she hadn’t liked him as she’d thought.

_Crap. This was going to be awkward._

Ben pulled away first, awkward and flushed, “Uh…”

“I’m sorry, I thought that maybe I…” Lonnie waved her hand in an unfamiliarly embarrassed gesture, like their surroundings told him everything he’d needed to know about why she’d decided to up and jump him.

“I like you too, and you’re pretty, but I don’t…”

Relief washed over her, “Me neither. I’m sorry.”

That easy smile was back, like he felt the same, “We’re still friends, right?”

She grinned, digging an elbow into his side playfully. “Of course, you idiot.”


	5. Angry Kiss- Mal/Uma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part, a semi-steamy prompt with Mal and Uma! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you all think!

Mal had always warred with either punching Uma or kissing the hell out of her since she’d found herself attending the same college two weeks prior, the latter of the two probably due to the fact that they had been girlfriends in high school. She couldn’t really remember why the relationship had ended (or even how it started) but it wasn’t for lack of attraction on her part.

The torn cutoffs and fitted tank top flattered every curve she had and the smug tilt of her mouth that had anger bubbling up in her. Uma knew exactly what she was doing to Mal and was fucking _enjoying_ it.

Her fingers tightened on the red solo cup as Uma leaned over to say something to Harry, his ringed fingers drumming on the other girl’s bare knee as he grinned. Mal lifted the rim to her lips to hide her scowl.

“I don’t know why you’re so upset, M.” Evie drawled, crossing one leg over the other and flipping her blue hair over her shoulder, “You know she’s just trying to get under your skin. Harry’s not even with her.”

“Just because he’s with Gil doesn’t mean he doesn’t want Uma.” Mal had never really been able to get a good read on the dark-haired young man, those stormy ocean eyes unnerving her in a way she’d never understood.

“You know that’s not true. He _adores_ Gil.” Red lips curled into a smile, inclining her head to the tall, broad-shouldered Gil, whose hand was threaded with Harry’s other one. “They’re like Jay and I. Everyone always thinks we’re together.”

Mal snorted, “You two are notorious flirts, E. It’s bound to happen.”

She raised a brow, “And what makes you think Uma isn’t just trying to rile you up?”

Mal knew that was a definite possibility, but still couldn’t help the irrational anger...the jealousy. She hated that she still felt anything when it had been almost two years since they’d been together. Those feelings should’ve been _long_ gone.

Evie just chuckled, “You should go talk to her.”

She held up her empty cup, “I’ll need more than shitty beer to do that.”

She plucked the cup from Mal’s hand, “ _That_ I can do. Be right back.”

Mal mourned her friend’s company as she leaned back against the counter, fighting the urge to look over as Uma’s laugh echoed across the space. Her restraint lasted as long as it took for Uma to push herself up from the couch and walk right by her, turquoise braids swaying in time with her hips...

“Hey, Uma!”

She narrowed her eyes at her friend, taking the cup from her.

“Hey, Evie.” Uma’s dark eyes gleamed as she regarded her, “Mal.”

Her stomach clenched at the sound of her name in that rich, raspy voice that had never failed to send shivers through her. She drank instead of responding, grateful for whatever Evie grabbed as it burned a path down her throat.

Maybe if she drank enough...

Uma just chuckled, running an appraising look down the length of her, “How’s Ben?”

Mal drained her cup and set it behind her, forcing a small smile on her face even as her anger flared hot in her chest. She and Ben had had a rather short relationship the summer before, but she hadn’t exactly broadcast it...

Uma had broken up with _her_ , not the other way around so...why watch her?

“He’s fine. Went back to Paris.”

“Couldn’t wait to be rid of you then?” Uma drawled, a wicked light in her expression as Mal ground her teeth, sliding into the stool next to her. “The ambassador’s son not wanting the girl from the wrong side of the tracks?”

“It was a mutual breakup.” She stated simply. “We’re still friends.”

Uma hummed. “You sure about that?”

Mal narrowed her eyes, “Yes I am. He’s a good guy.”

_Too good for her._

It had been a big part of why they hadn’t worked out. There were so many things that they would never be able to understand about each other’s worlds and no matter much they wanted to, that wouldn’t ever change.

“Why the twenty questions about my relationship, Uma?” She dropped the pleasantries, knowing her snappish tone wouldn’t bother the other girl in the slightest yet had the slim hope that maybe she’d go away if she was rude enough, “Keeping tabs on me?”

“And if I am?”

“I don’t see why you should.” Mal remarked coolly, “You have no reason to.”

“No?” Her grin was shark-like, “Are we not friends?”

 _Honestly?_ Evie was adamant that they’d skipped the whole “friends” phase entirely and gone straight from enemies to lovers. _Lovers_ might’ve been a stretch as their relationship had always been more physical than emotional, but Mal saw where Evie was coming from.

There might’ve been _something_ there before Uma had brutally broken it off.

Mal shrugged. “Not really.”

Something flashed in those dark eyes, anger or hurt Mal couldn’t tell. “Then what are we?”

“We’re not anything, Uma.” The words were clipped, “You made sure of that.”

Mal stood, not able to be in this conversation anymore, and went to find Evie when a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back. She spun to find Uma, those eyes of hers blazing with heat, and before she could pull away, Uma had dragged her into a kiss that was as hungry as it was brutal.

She tasted of sea salt and rum, her lips soft and her hands hard as Uma poured every ounce of anger into it and Mal returned it tenfold, teeth sinking in the other girl’s bottom lip harshly as they moved down the hallway.

She should be shoving the other girl away and storming out of the party, pissed at Uma for doing something so... the thought was broken by the nails leaving welts on her pale skin, a shiver going her as the door to someone’s room was kicked open by Uma and shut when Mal was slammed back into it.

Mal was sure she’d regret this when everything was said and done, but the feeling was discarded as easily as their clothing, replaced with one last thought before she lost herself in sensations of nails and teeth.

_She and Uma had always done angry well._


	6. "I'm Sorry" Kiss- Evie/Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part! This is a couple that has always interested me so I thought I'd try it out!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you all think!

Evie had never meant to care for Harry and she was sure he’d felt the same before she’d left him on the Isle of the Lost and seeing him again as he snapped his teeth at Carlos and giggled, the sounds twisting into her stomach like knives, she was sure that had changed.

There was a cruel light in his eyes, a coldness to his smile that chilled her and when he did look her way, it took everything in her not to react. Not to flinch or even blink as he bragged of Ben’s capture. To be the perfect porcelain doll her mother had created as she pushed every single memory of them into a box...

She watched him, whistling and sauntering off like a pirate who’d never been on solid ground, a realization settling in her chest like a stone: this wasn’t the Harry she’d left all those months ago. Not at all. She didn’t know him anymore.

Evie wondered if she ever did.

…

“Well, if it isn’t the Fairest of ‘em All.”

Evie didn’t move from her spot on the docks of Auradon, the only sign she’d been startled by his presence the tightening of her hands around the edge of the pier as she continued to swung her bare toes over the water. “Harry.”

He lowered himself next to her, silent as he stared out at the horizon.

She chanced a look, heart aching when she saw how at peace he was.

Nothing could ever calm him like the ocean.

Evie knew, though, like the ocean, that there was so much underneath the surface. A lifetime of darkness and blood and pain born from a childhood of being raised man driven mad with revenge that he’d jumped right into the day she’d turned her back...

A barely-there smile tugged at his lips, “See somethin’ ye like?”

She pointedly looked away from his mouth, keeping her voice cool, “Why are you here?”

“The seas call tae me,” Blue eyes soften in a way they only did around her, a complete juxtaposition to the sharp cheekbones and hard line of his jaw that seemed to mirror his usual unpredictability. “As do ye, my bonnie lass.” 

“I thought I was a... _traitorous bitch_.” Her voice slipped into a mockery of his, remembering how he’d spat the words as their swords had clashed, how they’d cut deeper than any blade could. “Or did I hear that wrong?”

He swallowed, “No. No, you did nae...ye were right to call me a heartless bastard.”

 _I was wrong._ She wanted to say but she wasn’t sure she agreed with her own words. His reasons for following Uma then were the same for her and Mal. His loyalty to his captain was anything but heartless, but the way he’d smiled with that hook to Ben’s throat...

She let out a long breath, “What are you _really_ doing here?”

His rings glittered in the sun as he drummed his fingers against the wood, a sign of unease if there ever was one. Storms gathered behind his eyes, grey clouds bleeding into the normal sky blue and turning them dark. “Evie...”

She turned to face him completely, unprepared for the full force of those damn eyes of his. Evie kept her gaze steady even as her heart flip-flopped in her chest and her skin warmed, a small part of her surprised that her body could still react so strongly, “Harry.”

He opened his mouth, “I just wanted tae...”

Evie didn’t miss the way his stare flitted to her painted lips before moving away just as quickly, her heart doing another somersault. She wasn’t sure what shocked her more: that he wanted to kiss her or that he was attempting an apology.

Why _kissing_ was the first thing she’d thought about...

Callused fingertips ghosted along her jaw.

Evie blinked, startled from her thoughts at the faint pressure.

The moment seemed to stretch and expand as they stared at each other, the ocean breeze teasing their hair. The sound of water lapping against the dock was quickly being drowned out by her heart pounding in her ears and Evie was suddenly aware that he hadn’t moved from his current position, his fingers now lingering on her cheek.

He was giving her a choice.

She could shove him into the water right now and walk away. There would be no more waterside apologies. No more attempts to mend what had already been a rocky relationship. No more playful barbs or teasing touches. No more rough hands moving over her curves...

_Damnit!_

He raised a brow, as if reading her thoughts, “Princess?”

Evie closed the distance and a small part was surprised that he still tasted the same: sea salt and sunshine and just a hint of rum, but there was something more than before. More than the usual heat and hunger and want.

_It was an apology._

For everything that had gone down between them since she’d left. For the choices they’d made and the words they’d exchanged over blows. For all the mistakes and the broken hearts and the secrets...

_Apology accepted._

She leaned forward, nails scraping over his scalp as his thumb pressed into the hinge of her jaw, deepening the kiss as he brought her even closer and Evie felt the heat of his palm through the leather of her jacket as it rested at the base of her spine...

Damn, she’d forgotten how much she’d enjoyed this...

The sound of someone clearing their throat had them both separating to find a slightly uncomfortable Ben, the grin he wore lighting up his expression in a way that made it contagious despite the situation. “Lonnie told me I'd find you two out here.”

_I should’ve known better than to tell her where I was going..._

She sighed fondly. “We’ll be right in.”

He clapped his hands together, “Great! I’ll let the others know.”

Harry growled something into her neck as soon as the king was out of earshot, lips moving languidly down her neck, “Hows about we stay here?” fingers slid under the hem of her jacket, “Yer much better company.”

She pushed at his chest, kissing him quickly before standing, “They have rum.”

His responding grin was shark-like, “Music tae my ears.”


	7. "I Missed You" Kiss- Lonnie/Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved the bits of this couple that we got in the movies so I thought I’d expand upon that with this prompt. Hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think!

Going home to Northern Wei to visit her parents over the summer had always been a bittersweet affair. On one side, she got to visit her parents outside of royal affairs, she could talk to them in Chinese and spar with her brother, but then she remembered why she’d been sent to Auradon in the first place…

Even having Fa Mulan as her mother didn’t stop the other boys from making comments about what they think she should be doing instead of playing with swords and normally, Lonnie could just let all their words roll off her back, but it all came to a head after what was supposed to be a private sparring match with her brother.

She dodged Li’s kick, spinning to block another strike at her head.

He didn’t let up, though, swinging out with his left arm.

Lonnie ducked underneath the arm, spinning clockwise, and she smiled as her foot connected with his jaw and knocked him onto his back, laughing at the completely stunned expression his face as he rubbed at the forming bruise. “Wanna go another round?”

“Mom taught you that move, didn’t she?”

Lonnie nearly drained her water bottle, “She started to, but I perfected it with Jay’s help.”

“Jay?” He raised a brow, “Jafar’s kid? The one who made you captain?”

Thankfully, her blush was disguised by the exertion, “Yeah.”

He sat down on the mat and grabbed a water and a towel, draining the bottle before wiping away the sweat, “You know, the more you talk about him, the more I like him. He doesn’t sound like a bad guy”

“I guess that depends on who you ask.”

He bumped her shoulder, “You’re my sister…who else would I need to ask?”

She smiled, plopping down next to him with a sigh and was thankful when Li didn’t push to talk more or ask any questions. He was one of the few (sans Ben and the VKs) who knew that when she got quiet, the best thing to do was to sit in silence with her.

Lonnie wasn’t sure how much time had passed before she spoke, “Thank you for doing this with me. I know you have a pretty busy schedule and all…”

“I’ll always make time for you, Lonnie.”

She looked over at her brother’s face with a grateful smile, wondering how in the hell she ever would’ve survived growing up here without him. He’d always encouraged her to fight…to stand up for herself and others when they were looked down on.

He’d help shape her into the young woman she was now.

Her smile widened at the thought, “You’re awesome, you know that?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” He rolled to his feet and held out a hand, “Wanna get a snack?”

She took it, “That sounds amazing.”

…

Lonnie said goodbye to her brother only hours later. She went down to the kitchens to brew a cup of tea and was only marginally surprised to find a pot already made of her favorite (no doubt her mother’s doing).

She poured herself a cup when she heard footsteps behind her and she stopped herself from reacting outwardly. This was the Imperial Palace, not the Isle of the Lost. No one was going to attack her...at least until she recognized the nasally voice.

“I’ll never understand why they indulge your...proclivity for violence.”

Cheng, son of Chi Fu, was watching her with clear disdain, but Lonnie very nearly rolled her eyes at his statement. The boy was perhaps the most outspoken of them all, voicing his opinions at every available opportunity, “Learning how to fight isn’t inherently violent.”

“And that Isle boy making you captain?” he laughed, “I mean, come on.”

Her fingers tightened on the teacup and she bit her tongue.

“Nepotism at its worst, really.” he kept going like he’d hadn’t noticed the cracks spreading across her stoic expression, “Your father was made captain because of his father and you were made captain because of your-”

“Are you saying my father didn’t earn the promotion?” she cut him off, words sharp and clipped as she forced them through her teeth, wondering if he knew how close she was to dropping all sense of propriety and punching him, “Because if I remember the story correctly, he was trained by my grandfather and was perfectly capable of leading-”

“Seems sneaking into places where you don’t belong runs in the family.” He kept talking like she hadn’t even spoken, digging himself into a deeper hole, “At least he wasn’t foolish enough to knowingly allow a girl into a place she didn’t belong...unlike that Isle _rabble_.”

Gods, she wished she had her sword. “Cheng-”

“Or maybe the dragon charmed the snake.”

The mask fell away completely and, at that moment, whatever he saw on her face had made him realize the line he’d just crossed, but he didn’t get a chance to even try to retract the words before she punched him and she was sure that if she’d been Mal, her eyes would be glowing with anger...

His head snapped back with a _crack_.

Her knuckles stung from the hit but she shook out her hand. There was no doubt going to be bruises later...but it’d totally been worth it. She smiled as he sputtered angrily, “Say one more word about Jay, Cheng...and then we’ll see if I earned my position.”

“You struck me! You...” he narrowed his eyes, “My father-”

“Isn’t going to do anything.” she leaned in, a small part of her smug at the sight of his eyes going comically wide with fear, and gave him a small smile. “I suggest you stop talking before you say something else you’ll regret...”

He scurried away and Lonnie let out a sigh.

She couldn’t wait to go back to Auradon.

…

Traveling back to Auradon City was always an exhausting affair and even though she wanted nothing more than to find Jay and tell him about what happened, the thought of being able to just lay down and sleep was too good to pass up.

She wasn’t entirely surprised to be woken by a frazzled Jane announcing Jay’s presence.

Combing fingers through her hair, she strode over to the door and opened it, not really caring if she was only wearing a sports bra and sleep shorts as she curled her fingers into his jacket and pulled him down into a long, hungry _I missed you_ kiss.

Callused hands slid down her body, palms resting on her bare waist.

He smiled as he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, “What was that for?”

“I can’t kiss my boyfriend?” Lonnie hummed as she uncurled her hands, feeling his heart beating steadily underneath one palm while the other played with one of the many zippers. Her skin tingled as he examined her knuckles, brushing a thumb over the bruises.

One eyebrow lifted, “Wanna tell me about these?”

“Cheng said something stupid about you and my dad and-”

He smirked, “Defending my honor now, princess?”

She snorted, pulling away to grab a shirt from her wardrobe, “I’m _hardly_ a princess, Jay.”

He chuckled, crossing his arms. “No, you certainly aren’t...you’re better.”

Lonnie looked over her shoulder, throat going dry as he laid back on her bed and folded his arms behind his head, crossing his ankles without a care in the world. Those dark eyes watched her with such intensity, with so much _heat_. “What’s better than a princess?”

“You’re a warrior, an amazing fighter and...” his countenance softened at whatever expression she wore on her face, Jay getting onto his feet and reaching up to trail his knuckles along her cheek, “You’re so beautiful Lonnie. Anyone else would have to be an idiot not to see that.”

She tried to think of something witty to say in response but then he was kissing her and her hands were sliding under his shirt, Lonnie swallowing his groan with a smile as muscles flexed under her palms and her fingers lingered on old scars.

He chuckled as she yanked off his shirt, “Eager aren’t we, princess?”

Lonnie dug her nails in, satisfied when he sucked in a sharp breath, “Not a princess.”

Jay grinned as his knees hit the mattress and he fell back, pulling her on top of him and looking up at her with eyes dark with hunger. His hands settled on his thighs, fingers following the lines of muscle, “No, you certainly _are not_.”

_God,_ when he looked at her like that…it never failed to make her feel like she was the most powerful woman in the world. Like she could take on anyone or anything that stood in her way…and at that moment, Lonnie finally understood what her mom always talked about when she said Shang had always _seen_ her…

Leaning down, she captured his mouth and nothing more was said.


	8. Seductive Kiss- Audrey/Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like with the previous couple, the brief peek of these two at the end of Descendants 3 really got me thinking. So here is another semi-steamy prompt. The dynamic between these two was interesting to work with. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think!

Audrey spread out her towel on the shore of Belle’s Harbor, pulling off her cover-up and kicking off her sandals before spraying tanning oil onto her skin and slipping on her sunglasses. She laid on her back and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the waves lapping at the sand and gulls in the air as she soaked up some much-need sunshine...

“Good afternoon, love.”

It took everything in Audrey not to shoot upright in shock at the all too familiar lilt of Harry Hook. Every interaction had been a little game to him since he’d first come to Auradon and she’d learned early on that he enjoyed making her squirm and this time he wasn’t going to get anything from her, even if she was only wearing her two-piece bathing suit.

“Could you move please?” She didn’t bother questioning how he’d found his way to the beach, instead propping herself on her elbows and peering over her sunglasses, trying to appear as unbothered as possible. “You’re blocking my sun.”

Pale blue, kohl-lined eyes moved languidly down her body without shame, “And if I dinnae?”

Audrey dearly hoped her flush could be attributed to the sun and not the embarrassment currently tying her stomach into a mess of knots, but something in the tilt of his lips told her that he hadn’t missed a thing...and _why was she even looking at his mouth?_ “Then I’ll leave.”

“And deprive me the pleasure of ye company?”

She arched a brow, unimpressed. “Don’t you have other people to bother?”

“None as beautiful as ye.”

This time, she rolled her eyes and vehemently ignored the flutter in her chest as she pushed her sunglasses back up and laid down. She refused to give this _pirate_ any more satisfaction of knowing she was reacting to his words.

It hadn’t been the first time a boy had called her beautiful but none of them looked at her like he was, like she was a treasure he wanted all to himself...she swallowed thickly, trying to shake the wanton observation from her mind.

She wasn’t something to be possessed.

She was a princess for goodness sake!

Audrey was surprised when his shadow moved, but it was short-lived when he sat down in the hot sand beside her a minute later sans that ridiculous red jacket and boots and she grimaced as it stuck to her oiled skin. _Great._ Now she was going to have to wash it off and then she’d have to wait to get dry...

Harry sighed as he rested his forearms on his knees, not bothered in the slightest to be absolutely covered in sand, staring out at the clear blue waters with an oddly serene expression, like just being near the ocean calmed him.

She was almost suspicious of the sudden change, but something told her she was witnessing something about him that few had ever seen and wasn’t entirely sure how she should feel at the moment. _Concerned? Nervous? Honored?_

Audrey looked away before he noticed, closing her eyes.

_That doesn’t matter now,_ she thought, _at least he’s quiet._

She wasn’t entirely sure how much time had passed before her phone rang and Audrey barely had time to process that before Harry reached across her and plucked it from her bag. She made an impulsive scramble for it, but only managed to sprawl clumsily onto the sand as he deftly rolled to his feet.

That shark-like grin was back, “Oh, ‘ello, Your Majesty.”

Audrey’s stomach dropped. _Mother?_

“No, she’s not here at the moment. She went to grab a water. You want me tae get her for ye?” He glanced over at her, dancing out of her way effortlessly as she lunged at him again with laughter in his eyes, “Ye sure? I can probably go and find her.”

She went to open her mouth-

He pressed a finger to her mouth. “I’ll let her know ye called.”

Audrey narrowed her eyes. _You lying little..._

“It was a pleasure talking to ye too, Your Majesty. Ye have a good day.”

Audrey made one last desperate lunge for the device, and finally managed to grab hold of it after he ended the call and it only took a moment to realize she was pressed against him and she felt like she would spontaneously combust from her blush alone. She nearly stumbled back in her haste to get away, “I’m just going to-”

Something flickered in his eyes but he grinned and bowed low, “Another time, Princess.”

Audrey felt his stare on her long after she’d returned to her room and for the next couple days, she couldn’t think of anything else. She couldn’t get the sensation his chest against hers or the look in his eyes out of her mind and she wasn’t surprised when someone finally noticed.

She hated that it’d been Evie.

“Is Harry still bothering you?”

Audrey’s cheeks warmed, “You could say that.”

She smiled, “If you want him to stop, you need to beat him at his own game.”

“I don’t...” she swallowed, “I don’t know how to...”

“Seduce him? Easy,” Evie shrugged, reapplying her lipstick, “Tell him what to do.”

Audrey frowned, “Seriously?”

“Trust me.” She closed her hand mirror. “That boy _loves_ taking orders.”

“I don’t know...”

“You’re a future queen...” Evie’s smile turned devious, “Act like it.”

It was that little tidbit of advice that brought her right back to the beach, trying to figure out how she was supposed to seduce someone like Harry. No matter how sure Evie seemed, she couldn’t help but think that she was going to mess it all up somehow.

“It’s a pleasure to see ye again, Princess.”

Audrey hummed, “Harry.”

He chuckled, “Yer not gonna try ‘n send me away again?”

“No, I actually have something to ask of you.”

One dark eyebrow lifted, “Oh?”

Audrey reached into her bag and tossed the bottle of oil at him without warning. She almost smiled as he caught it and read the label, “Since you so rudely interrupted me yesterday, I didn’t get a chance to get my back.” She rolled onto her stomach without looking at him, brushing all her hair to one side in a clear invitation, “Apply it for me.”

Her tone was one she’d recognized her own mother use in the last Council meeting when others tried to tell her that her opinions regarding the children from the Isle were too lenient and while it was a rarity to hear the steely tone from the usually soft-spoken Aurora, very few were foolish enough to ignore it.

Audrey hoped the same applied to her.

He cleared his throat, “As ye wish, milady.”

His hands were warm and callused on her skin, but Audrey refused to look back for fear he’d see how bright red her face was. A part of her still wanted to squirm away from his touch, but her body was almost drowsy with the feeling of his fingers lightly kneading the muscles in her shoulders and back.

_Why hadn’t she done this sooner?_

His hands fell away and, before her body could mourn the loss, he leaned over her. The smirk was audible as he lowered his voice to a low purr that nearly had her shivering, “Anything else ye require of me, Princess?”

_It seemed she had to go a little bit further…_

She blinked, an idea suddenly occurring to her. She rolled onto her back and took off her sunglasses so she could look him in the eyes, not reacting when he planted his hands on either side of her head, “Actually, there is something.”

His kohl-lined eyes practically glowed with an intensity that reminded her of the ocean during a storm, with foaming water and dark skies streaked with silver flashes of lightning. There was something in those depths that should’ve frightened her, that warned her to stay on the shore, but she’d always been curious...

“Kiss me.”

He blinked, something flickering in those eyes, “Ye teasin’ me Princess?”

“I don’t tease.” She reached up to thread her fingers through dark hair, the inky strands like the finest silk, and she could’ve sworn she saw him lean into her touch as she dragged her nails over the back of his skull, “What about you?”

He blinked, “What about me?”

She almost smiled. Audrey may not know Harry as well as Evie or others from the Isle did, but she knew a distracted man when she saw one. “Do you really mean what you say or are you all bark and no bite?”

That shark-like grin was back, “That right there is a dangerous question, love.”

She ran her eyes along the lines of his face, cataloging every line and pale scar she could see now that they were so close. She could see a myriad of blues and greys in his irises that shifted like sunlight off water and in the span of a few heartbeats, she realized she was done playing this game. “Maybe I don’t care about the danger.”

It took very little effort to draw his mouth to hers and she was surprised how soft his lips were in contrast to the rest of him and she gasped as his fingers brushed along her side and Harry took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

At that moment, she realized was in over her head.

And she didn’t mind one bit.


	9. "War's End" Kiss- Audrey/Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This couple is something I’ve explored in my multi-chaptered WIP (I swear I’m still working on it!) “Maleficent’s Revenge” and I liked the dynamic so I thought I’d expand on it here. This is another prompt written before Descendants 3 so the events of this story don’t really happen this way but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Trigger Warnings: blood, stitches

The assault on Auradon Castle had been so hectic and chaotic that Audrey had quickly lost track of where anyone was, leaving her to frantically look through the halls and all the ransacked rooms in search of Jay, who’d stupidly pushed her into a supply closet and told her to stay put before drawing a sword and charging headfirst into the fight.

She couldn’t get the look in his eyes out of her head, couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d wanted to tell her something before he’d shut the door or that he’d wanted to _kiss_ her and she wasn’t sure how she was supposed to feel about any of that... _or was she?_

He treated her in a way few had ever dared, teasing her mercilessly and calling her Princess with that lazy agonizing smile and those fathomless dark eyes that never failed to have her insides feeling like one big knot with every exchange they shared.

Audrey had been dodging his attempts to flirt for months following the disastrous fiasco that had been Ben’s coronation, even going as far as returning home for a semester, but the thief was nothing if not persistent and slowly, she found herself less and less tempted to turn him down as the months went on and then...

She vehemently pushed aside the thoughts that told her she’d missed her chance at something _more..._ something like the epics love of her parents or Ben’s because she’d been too scared to do anything.

It wasn’t too late. It wasn’t.

That wasn’t how their story ended. It couldn’t be.

She needed to find Jay. _Now._

Mal was the one who had finally seemed to realize how distraught she was, holding onto her with surprising strength for someone so small. She frowned, fingers tightening on her forearms enough to draw Audrey’s focus to her, “Audrey, what is it? Who are you looking for?”

She blinked, finding the other girl’s gaze had calmed something in her, “Jay.”

Mal’s expression shifted, multiple emotions passing behind that stare before she dropped her hands and gave her a small smile. Her usual tone had softened into something warmer, almost fond, as she replied, “He’s in the infirmary.”

Her stomach clenched, “Oh my...what happened?”

“Nothing bad, Audrey. He’s just getting some stitches is all.” Mal’s held up her hands when the princess’s eyes widened, “I wouldn’t worry too much though. He’s probably arguing with the Healers now.”

She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “Thank you.”

“I’ll let you go then.”

Audrey forced herself to walk as calmly as she could in the direction of the infirmary, but she couldn’t completely disguise her urgency as she passed Evie, who only shot her an amused smile when she heard his voice.

“I’m telling you, I can do it myself!”

She stopped just before either of them saw her, peeking her head around the doorframe.

He was sitting at the end of one of the infirmary beds with a clearly exasperated expression as the Head Healer, a woman her mother’s age, held him down and his shirtless state (while extremely pleasing to look at) showed that he was indeed _not fine._

Her eyes immediately found the half-stitched slice along his ribs that was still bleeding amidst the scrapes and bruising, her stomach lurching, and it was only thanks to the years of concealing her emotions at Council meetings and royal functions that she didn’t immediately throw up from the sight.

The Healer managed a smile, “Not at this angle you can’t. Now sit still.”

Audrey kept her eyes firmly on his face as she finally worked up the nerve to enter the room, speaking as casually as she could despite the worry and horror gnawing at her, “You should listen to her, you know.”

Dark eyes snapped up to her, that same stupid smile playing on his mouth. “Hey, Princess.”

The Healer took advantage of the princess’ arrival, earning a hiss and a colorful string of Arabic from Jay that left Audrey stunned and slightly mortified, the older woman not even reacting in the slightest as she hurried to finish.

“My apologies, Your Highness,” Jay said in the most unapologetic tone of voice possible, unbothered by the fact that he was currently being stitched up. His expression seemed to soften the longer he held her gaze, “Were you worried about me?”

_Jay’s hand was firm on her arm as he pulled her down the hall, the sound of footfall behind them growing her closer. His jaw clenched as he wrenched up the supply closet door and shoved her in. “Stay here!”_

_She caught his wrist, “What are you doing!”_

_His eyes flitted in the direction of the sound. “Stay here and stay quiet.”_

_“What...no, Jay! Don’t leave!” she tightened her hold, “Just stay here.”_

_He sheathed his sword so he could curl his fingers around her arm, those dark eyes running over her features so intensely it rendered her speechless. “They want me and if I stay here, they’ll find you. I need to lead them away.”_

_Audrey couldn’t say anything more before he slammed the door shut, stumbling back with a hand over her mouth as she sunk to the floor and as their pursuers ran past the door, she finally let the tears fall._

She swallowed, her eyes burning as she came closer, and Audrey felt the last threads of her composure snap as she spoke. She couldn’t keep the edge out of her voice, “Of course I was worried, you left me alone!”

The Healer looked between them both, placing a bandage over his side before leaving.

“Audrey...”

“You left me and then I couldn’t find you and...” she looked down at his side, finally taking a count of all his injuries. _So many..._ Audrey shook her head as the tears finally spilled over. “I didn’t know what had happened and I thought that...”

Jay shot to his feet, taking her face in his hands, “Hey, look at me.”

She blinked at him.

“I never meant to scare you. You know that, right?”

Audrey nodded.

“But it’s all over now, okay? This fight...this _war_ is over. We won.” Those dark eyes took her in, his thumbs brushing away her tears in a show of tenderness that he so rarely showed anyone outside the other VKs. “We’re alright. We’re alright.”

His voice and his words and his eyes finally destroyed the last lingering piece of fear, the last piece of herself that had been telling her she shouldn’t- couldn’t- be with him...that she had to focus on her kingdom and her people first, but...

She managed a small smile, “We’re alright.”

He returned the smile, turning away grab a plain white t-shirt that had been neatly folded on the side table, and Audrey once again found her eyes drifting to all the scrapes and darkening bruises on his skin. All the marks he’d gotten because of her...

Because he saved her. Her knight in shining armor.

She cleared her throat, but her voice still cracked, “Jay?”

He faced her, concern evident, “What is it?”

She opened her mouth, closed it, tried to form the words that were all jumbled up in her mind but Audrey suddenly felt tongue-tied...she’d never felt like this before...so incapable of speech and in that instant, she knew what had to- no, _needed_ \- to do.

Before she could talk herself down from it, Audrey stood on her tip-toes and pulled his mouth down to hers in a show of bravery she hadn’t thought herself capable of. She’d thought she’d never have the chance to do this, but God she was glad she’d given in to the urge it as it had taken no time for him to return the kiss just as fervently.

His hands left lines of fire down her sides as he pulled her closer and as it wasn’t until her lungs began to burn that he finally pulled back just enough to allow her room to breathe and the dazed smile told her he’d felt the same as he chuckled. His thumbs made circles where they were resting on her hips, “That’s quite the thank you, Princess.”

She blushed, her fingers curled around his neck, “I can be mad at you later.”

“Later sounds fine to me.” he grinned, drawing her in once more.

And Audrey finally let herself fall.


	10. "Goodbye Kiss"- Lonnie/Audrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure what it is about this couple, but I thought I’d give it a go. Despite the prompt, this is actually a pretty fluffy piece so I hope you all enjoy! Let me knew what you all think!

For the whole “Sleeping Beauty” thing, Audrey herself had never been a heavy sleeper. So being awoken at three in the morning by Lonnie’s alarm hadn’t come as a surprise, Audrey removing her sleeping mask as soon as the lamp switched on.

Blinking the drowsiness from her eyes, she watched as Lonnie slid out of bed.

The ROAR match in Arendelle was a ridiculously long drive, hence them leaving so early and Audrey almost wished she wasn’t so weak. Wished she could be open about her and Lonnie’s relationship and just _say_ she wanted to see her girlfriend compete instead of making some vain comment of just wanting to watch the princes.

The guilt churning her stomach woke her up completely and she listened as the shower turned on behind the closed bathroom door, Audrey kicking off the sheets and wrapping herself tightly in a throw blanket.

It was a new thing for them: only three months in, and Audrey couldn’t exactly pinpoint when it had happened or how but the realization had terrified her more than anything (with the sole exception of Maleficent crashing Ben’s coronation of course) and she’d made the cowardly decision to leave Auradon instead of face the other girl.

Mom and Papa had known something was going on with her, but she refused to open up, refused to tell them what was on her mind. It’d been the first time she’d outright lied to either of them and it just made the guilt even worse.

And then she’d come back to find out that Lonnie had gone to the Isle of the Lost.

For a moment, she’d been angry at the VKs for letting her go to a place filled with so many villains that would jump at the chance to hurt Mulan’s daughter. The anger had subsided fairly quickly though, with the single thought that no one _let_ Lonnie do anything. She’d fight tooth and nail to do the right thing, damn the consequences.

Ben had been in trouble. Her _friend_ had been in trouble and that was that.

That hadn’t stopped her from running as fast as she could in her high heels to Lonnie’s room the second she’d returned to Auradon, ignoring the odd looks that had been shot at her by various classmates (although she could’ve sworn Ben looked _amused_...).

“Audrey?”

She blinked, tearing her gaze away from the window.

Lonnie came out of the bathroom, decked out in Auradon’s traditional blue and gold, her dark damp hair pulled back into a tight braid. Her smile quickly dimmed at whatever expression the princess was wearing, “Hey, what it is?”

“Just thinking.” She replied vaguely, “No need to worry.”

Now Lonnie was frowning, “I don’t want to leave you upset. What is it?”

She heard the steel in the other girl’s voice and knew all her diplomatic skills wouldn’t be able to get her out of this. Audrey worried her lip as she tossed the blanket back onto the bed, “I was just thinking back to the day I came back and everything since and I just...”

Dark eyes softened, “How many times do I have to tell you it’s alright?”

She shook her head, eyes burning, “But it’s not. You should be with someone who isn’t afraid to be with you. Who’s not asking you to keep them a secret from everyone because they’re so worried about what everyone else is thinking-”

Lonnie took Audrey’s face in her hands, “Hey, look at me.”

She blinked as the tears were wiped away.

“I wouldn’t be here with you if I didn’t want to be.” Lonnie smiled, “I know how hard this has been for you. This is all new for you and I know it will take time to become more comfortable with it all. I’m patient Audrey.”

The princess lifted a brow, prompting a laugh from Lonnie.

“I will wait as long as it takes, Princess.” Her thumbs moved lightly over Audrey’s flushed cheeks, that small smile widening a fraction. “Be it a day or a week or a month, I will wait. For you, Audrey. I’ll be patient for you.”

She swallowed, “And if I decided I want to tell my parents when you returned?”

Her grin lit up her entire face, “Then I will be there right next to you.”

Audrey let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been, relief bleeding out of her in the form of tears as she rested her forehead against Lonnie’s. Other than Ben, she’d never had someone who’d stick with her through the thick and thin.

_She should probably talk to Ben..._

Lonnie’s phone pinged with a message but she didn’t take her eyes off Audrey, dark eyes warm with an emotion Audrey didn’t dare put a name to yet, “The team’s leaving in fifteen and as captain I should probably be there when they do so...”

Audrey closed the distance, bringing her mouth to Lonnie’s in a soft kiss and she didn’t think she’d ever get used to the feeling of a million butterflies erupting in her stomach and fluttering underneath her skin every time their lips made contact.

A moment came to her with sudden clarity, hitting like a bolt of lightning, and Audrey remembered being a little girl on her mother’s lap wanting to know what it was like to be in love, what it felt like to be with them...

_Each time is better than the last._

Audrey couldn’t stop herself from smiling when Lonnie pulled back, “Good luck.”

She returned the grin, that mischievous light shining in her eyes at the prospect of an upcoming match. Lonnie gave her another quick peck before shouldering her bag, “Thanks! I’ll let you know how it goes.”

Audrey watched Lonnie leave and knew she would _not_ be able to go back to sleep.


	11. "I Almost Lost You" Kiss- Mal/Evie/Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This triad in particular was inspired by the amazing Master_Magician Package Deal series that I absolutely love. This prompt takes place during Descendants 2 with the big change being Mal's relationship. Now, this is the first triad pairing I’ve written for so be gentle with me, but I would still like to know what you all think about it!

Evie hadn’t realized the stupidity of their plan to get Mal back to Auradon until Harry and the rest of Uma’s crew ambushed her, Jay, Carlos, and Ben, taking her hostage in the process. She’d almost forgotten to think of what would happen when they left the Isle, who would’ve taken their place in the power structure.

Uma had always wanted everything Mal had had.

Including her.

Now she was tied to the ship’s mast, enduring the taunts and jeers thrown at her by the crew with a placid, unbothered expression she’d adopted as a child with her mother. She didn’t react in the slightest, even as Uma snapped her teeth inches from her nose and laughed or as Harry ran the curve of his hook along her cheek and down her neck with a wild look in his eyes.

With every hour that passed, she refused to give them an inch.

Evie knew better.

Mal had taught her better.

So instead, she closed her eyes and concentrated on other things like the lapping water or the creaking wood or the smell of fish and saltwater or the knowledge that Mal would come for her. They were constants, something she knew. Something that wouldn’t change for however long she remained restrained.

Uma’s fingers digging into her jaw ripped her from her thoughts and she knew her brief surprise had been noticed by the other girl. She was quickly able to pull the stoic mask back down over her face even as Uma tightened her hold enough that there would no doubt be bruises later, taking notice of the smug tilt to her mouth and the gleam in her dark eyes.

“I found your little girlfriend, _Princess_.”

She said nothing.

“Seems you didn’t tell her about your arrival.” Uma let go, leaning against one of the many crates stacked nearby and pulling out her sword. Her grin widened as she spun in it in her hand, “You should’ve seen the look on her face when I told her I had you on my ship _._ ” She laughed cruelly, “So horrified. So _angry_.”

Evie could picture the expression so clearly: Mal with her jaw clenched and eyes burning with an acidic green light that promised swift and merciless vengeance on whoever had earned it. So she didn’t understand why Uma was so excited.

“I asked to trade you for the wand.” She examined her sword, tilting it so the sunlight caught the edge of the blade, “But we both know how stupidly in love she is with Beasty Boy. He would never let her jeopardize his kingdom for the sake of her feelings for _a girl_. That is, if he even knows.”

Uma couldn’t have been more wrong about them.

After everything at his coronation, Mal had finally told Ben about her relationship with Evie and what it meant for them going forward. About how they’d been together on the Isle and had put their relationship on hold until their time in Auradon was over and how if he wanted to be with _just_ Mal, all he had to do was say so.

He surprised them both in his easy acceptance of them both.

Their relationship since then had been a little rocky and definitely unconventional, but they slowly figured out a balance to it all. She loved Mal and she loved Ben. Neither was more important than the other, neither took precedence.

She knew they both felt the same, even if Mal had left them.

They would figure out a way to get her back without endangering Auradon.

But Evie feigned a reaction, all the same, just a flicker of hurt passing over her face because while she may not have been as conniving as Mal or as clever as Carlos or even a fighter like Jay, she could manipulate emotions better than any of them, wear any mask she chose, and Uma fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

“Evie Grimhilde…Mal’s dirty little secret.”

The words might’ve hurt once upon a time, but now she better than to fall prey to her own insecurities when Ben and Mal had done nothing but reassure her that they weren’t ashamed in the slightest about her. They loved her as she loved them.

“You know nothing, Uma.”

“Don’t I?” she hummed, her voice suddenly softening to a croon, “All those royals are too traditional, too stuck-up and narrow-minded to be anything other than disgusted with what you had with her. They will never understand you or anyone else from the Isle. But I will.”

Evie almost laughed at the horrible attempt to seduce her to her side. She knew Uma didn’t mean a thing she was saying, she only wanted to drive the knife deeper for Mal and toss her aside once that goal had been met. She responded to Uma’s soft tone with one as hard and unforgiving as steel, “Mal will come for me and you will get nothing.”

Uma’s eyes narrowed, the edge of the blade pressed against her neck as she snarled, “Wrong, Princess. The dragon bitch and her lapdogs will be the ones with nothing. They’ll bring me that wand or I’ll feed you to the sharks myself.”

Harry laughed gleefully, “VKs approaching, Captain, with Beasty Boy in tow.”

Evie was glad that Uma spun around at the announcement so she couldn’t see the shock on her expression. Mal, Jay, Carlos, Ben, and Lonnie stood on the edge of the docks. Lonnie’s presence was surprising, but not unwelcome.

Harry cut her loose with a swipe of his hook before pressing the sharp tip over her now pounding pulse and gagging her and Evie could only watch as the magic pulsed behind Mal’s eyes and see the hard line of Ben’s clenched jaw.

She’d never seen him like this before, but he was still the son of the Beast and she knew curses such as the one used on his father would leave their marks on him, the lingering magic an inherited trait just like any other and she couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in his head.

She could barely hear the exchange, only breaking from her thoughts as Harry shoved her forward into Ben’s arms and she nearly let out a relieved laugh. Evie felt the tension drain out of him, but his heart was still racing in his chest.

It went to hell real fast but they made it out, like Evie knew they would, and she let herself be sandwiched between Ben and Mal but she didn’t relax until the limo stopped outside Auradon Prep and Jay and Carlos left to give them all some privacy.

Mal moved first, crashing her mouth into Evie’s in a show of emotion so strong it startled even Evie. She could feel the apology and the guilt and the _I’m sorry_ in the kiss, her fingers curling into the leather as heat rushed through her body.

Evie had barely recovered before Ben pulled into a hug that only lasted as long as it took for her to calm her breathing before he too was kissing her softly, hands cradling her head as he drew back with relief and guilt shining bright in those beautiful hazel eyes.

She took their hands in hers and squeezed, “I’m here, alright? I’m safe. You two came for me.”

Mal looked dubious but Ben’s face shifted into a beautiful smile that could light up all of Auradon and while she knew neither would let her out of their sight for the foreseeable future, she knew that they would all be okay.


	12. Kiss on the Nose- Carlos/Jane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this prompt, this couple came to mind almost immediately because with a prompt as cute as this how could I not? I hope you all enjoy the cuteness and fluffiness! Let me know what you all think!

Jane tried to remember the last time she’d been this busy and it took a moment for her mind to temporarily set aside all the tasks she’d yet to complete for Mal’s upcoming engagement party and remembered that it’d been the arduous task of Ben’s stained-glass window along with everything else required of Cotillion.

She fingered the necklace resting in the hollow of her throat, smiling.

Maybe she could take a break and visit Carlos.

Jane pulled out her phone and slid her thumb up, glancing at the clock.

_Plenty of time._

Pocketing her phone, she slid her clipboard and notebook into her messenger bag and made her way in the direction of the dorms, waving to those that she passed, giddy at the prospect of seeing her boyfriend after such a long day.

“Why, ‘ello little duckling.”

She stopped, turning to the voice in time to see Audrey shoot the pirate a look full of such exasperation that it made Jane almost crack a smile. It was good to see that the princess had found someone who hadn’t looked at her like a villain since Hades had brought her back and Jane felt some of her usual irritation at the nickname fade, “Hello, Harry.”

He grinned, “Where ye off to?”

Jane raised a brow, “Nothing that concerns you.”

His expression didn’t change, putting a hand over his chest, “Ye wound me.”

With a dry tone she’d picked from Carlos, she responded with, “I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Audrey laughed lightly and Harry’s whole face softened at the sound before he caught Jane playing with the necklace and frowned, something moving behind his eyes. “Ye pup’s nae in a good mood, duckling.”

The words brought her up short, “What do you mean by that?”

The pirate’s gaze flicked to Audrey before returning to Jane, “He visited her today.”

_Cruella._

Jane blinked, “Oh. You saw him?”

He shook his head, “Uma. She thought ye should know.”

She swallowed, “Thank you for telling me.”

Audrey threaded her fingers through Harry’s and tugged, “I’ll see you later, Jane?”

Jane managed a small smile, “Of course.”

She watched the couple leave, a feeling of foreboding settling in the pit of her stomach as she pushed open the doors to the dorms and slowly went up the large staircase, wondering why he hadn’t said anything about the visit to his former home (if it could even be called that).

It's not like she hadn’t gone with him before.

Jane tried not to shudder at the memory of the eerily, crumbling Hell Hall and the woman who inhabited it. She’d put on a brave face for Carlos, but his mother was unsettling, to say the least, and he’d been so quiet afterward, she hadn’t wanted to push him too hard about what was going on in his head.

She hadn’t been sure she’d wanted to know the answer to her question.

Jane knocked lightly on the door, surprised when Dude told her to come in.

Frowning, she slowly opened the door and found Carlos laying back on his bed, eyes closed as music played loudly through his noise-canceling headphones, which explained when he hadn’t let her in or reacted to her presence at all...or maybe he knew she was there.

She couldn’t always read him clearly on matters like these.

Dude lifted his head from his bed on the end chest, “Hey, Jane.”

She smiled softly, sitting on the chest and scratching behind the mutt’s ears, “How is he?”

His head dropped back onto his paws, “He was scared. He hides it well but I know him.”

Jane nodded, “Do you think he’ll talk to me?”

Dude looked at Carlos and did the dog equivalent of a shrug, “Maybe.”

“Does he know I'm here?” Jane asked after a moment, knowing the last thing she wanted to do was startle him further. The last time he’d been like this, he’d flinched away from her touch before he’d registered that it’d been her.

The memory had her heart aching.

“Oh, yeah. His heart started beating like crazy when you opened the door.”

Her cheeks warmed slightly as she stood, setting her bag down on the floor and toeing off her flats before walking over to the side of the bed and reaching out to brush aside an errant white-tipped curl.

Carlos sat up, regarding her with fathomless brown eyes as he removed his headphones and set them aside, his expression closed off when she sat next to him but he didn’t hesitate to take her hand in his and squeeze, “Hey, Jane.”

She heard the weariness in his voice and it broke her heart to see the light in his eyes and smile so dim it was practically nonexistent, Jane resting her cheek on his shoulder without saying another word.

“I thought you were helping Evie and Belle with Mal’s engagement party.”

She tried not to react to his tone, one that said he didn’t understand why she was there instead of doing something else, something he thought more important than him. Jane disliked this tone, “I was, but I thought I'd take a break from it all and come see my _amazing_ boyfriend.”

He went to open his mouth and without thinking, she pressed a quick kiss to his nose.

Carlos blinked, the air around him lightening as he smiled, “What was that?”

“I wanted to see you smile.” Jane grinned, “And it worked.”

He laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Yes, it did”

Jane’s chest flooded with warmth as he drew her in for another, lingering kiss and she felt him smile against her lips as she leaned into him. She felt his heart pounding from where her palm rested on the side of his neck, pulling back as her lungs began to burn.

He hummed, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear and looking with something akin to wonder as his fingers moved along her cheek, thumb brushing over her lips, “Thank you.”

She blinked, “For what?”

“For being the best girlfriend ever.”

Jane smiled, leaning to give him another kiss when her phone started ringing, and she was sure her expression was less than pleased with it given the chuckle he let slip out as she glanced down at the caller ID, “Belle?”

The woman’s voice was warm as always, “Good afternoon, Jane. Am I interrupting something?”

Jane’s face went bright red, “No. You’re not. Is everything okay?”

“Everything is quite alright, dear.” There was a muffled voice in the background that might’ve been Evie. “I know you must be running yourself ragged with of those errands and I was wondering if you’d want to come over for tea with the girls?”

Carlos was already mouthing _It’s fine, go_.

“Yeah, of course. I can be there in fifteen minutes?”

“Alright, I will see you then Jane.”

The call ended and Jane immediately when to grab her bag and slip her shoes back all the while profusely apologizing to Carlos and Dude for up and leaving so suddenly, “I’m sorry for just leaving so soon but-”

Carlos just smiled, kissing her cheek, “I’ll see you later?”

Jane nodded, exiting his room as quickly as she’d come with a wide smile.


	13. Kiss on the Ear- Ben/Uma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was a bit hard to think of something for (hence the shortness), but I hope everything enjoys this slightly steamy prompt. Let me know what you all think, and I’m working on the next prompt now.

Ben frowned down at the stack of papers in front of him, wondering why, after nearly three hours of filling out paperwork, that it hadn’t shrunk in the slightest. His vision blurred and his head began to pound as he tried to read the loopy calligraphy. 

He let out a low string of French that would've had his mother batting him  upside the head (despite the fact he learned most of it from her), pushing himself back into his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Somethin’ tells me you’re upset,” came a cool voice from the doorway. 

He lifted his head, too weary to  react to Uma’s sudden appearance. “Tired, is all.”

She lifted an eyebrow at his tone, walking  ar ound t he desk and lean ing over  him.  Her chest was flush with his bac k ,  her body a line of heat as her  chin rest ed on his  shoulder and her palms slid down his  arms as she hummed, “What’s all this?”

He ran a quick eye over the paper on top of the stack ,  trying to ignore the pleasant warmth of her  skin through hi s shirt, but a small part of Ben knew he was too tired  to do anything less than  soak it in .  “I’m  reviewing the manifest for next  month’s shipment  to the Isle .”

Dark eyes narrowed, “How the hell can you read  that?”

He chuckled, “ Years of practice.”

She hummed ,  fingers curling around his bicep s, “ I have a proposition for you,  Your Majesty.”

His breath caught as the words were whispered in a low, raspy voice , eyes slipping closed as lips brushed along the shell of his ear. Ben cleared his throat, trying to form anything resembling a word in any of the five languages he spoke, but they all fled his mind when her teeth nipped at his earlobe and the flash of pain brought warmth flooding to his face and down  past his collar, “Uma…”

She pressed a single lingering kiss to his thrumming pulse, lips curving against his sk in when she saw his hands flex where they were resting on the desk. Uma’s hands moved upwards to rest on his shoulders, “Is that a yes or a no to hearing my proposition , Beasty Boy?” 

He opened his eyes, swallowing thickly as she pulled back, “Yes.”

Her fingers trailed  lightly  down his arm as she squeezed between him and the desk,  tugging on his tie, “Now I know you’re leaving for some big Royal Summit tomorrow morning…” she smirked as she began loosening it , “So I was wondering if you could do something for me before you go…”

Spending much of his childhood and teenage years amongst  royals, he knew how to read the most  subtle of expressions yet there was  _ nothing _ subtle  in those smoldering dark eyes  or crooked grin. Given the VKs’ ability to completely mask any and all expression , she wanted him to know  _ exactly  _ what she was thinking.

He managed to regain some composure,  smiling at her,  “ And what  exactly  would I be… _ doing _ ?”

“You’re a smart king,”  Her grin turned shark-like as she leaned closer, stepping between his legs and resting one hand on the armrest of his chair while t he other toyed wit h the buttons on his shirt, her mouth hovering over his, “ F igure it out.”

He held her gaze ( a feat he was sure few could boast about) as his hands moved to her hips and drew her forward until her legs hit the edge of the chair,  smile broadening as she slowly began to remove his shirt one button at a time. “As my lady wishes.”

Uma rolled her eyes, but her response was never spoken as he lifted her up onto his lap and kissed her. Her fingers deftly undid every button, nails dragging down his chest as she pressed him back into the chair.

He groaned into her mouth, fingers finding the hem of her shirt and slowly inching it upwards, palms sliding up past her waist and rib-cage, suddenly glad he’d dismissed his staff for the rest of the day their shirts fell to the floor.

The last thing either of them wanted was an interruption. 


	14. Kiss on the Neck- Lonnie/Evie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait. I’ve officially started teaching Kindergarten (hell of a time to start, I know) and this school year has been completely insane so far so…Here’s some cuteness with Lonnie and Evie. Hope you all enjoy!

Lonnie blew her whistle, “That’s it for practice, boys!”

She couldn’t stop herself from grinning as a few let out a sigh of relief as they made their way to the locker room, with the exception of Jay, who had a small smile as well. Although, something told Lonnie she wouldn’t like his reason, “What?”

Jay shouldered his bag, hands held up, “Now don’t shoot the messenger.”

Her eyes narrowed, “Jay...”

“I’ve been told your final... _fitting_ was moved up to four.”

She refused to blush at what he was insinuating and instead glanced up at the clock with a frown, trying to figure out why Evie would do something so last minute. She'd be lucky if she could shower and be at the cottage in the amount of time she’d been given. “Did she say why?”

“Beats me.” Jay shrugged, “I tend not to question E when it comes to these things.”

_Fair point._

She gathered up her things, “Can you take care of the equipment then? I don’t want to be late.”

“Sure thing.” That stupid smile was still on his face, “Have fun.”

Lonnie decided his next practice would be his worst yet before she thanked him and hurried to the girl’s locker room for a quick shower, knowing that the perks of being the lead designer’s girlfriend didn’t include tardiness.

…

Evie didn’t look away from her project when the door swung open, “You’re late.”

Lonnie huffed out a laugh, “A minute, maybe. Forty-five seconds _max_.”

Red lips twitched, golden-brown eyes sparkling as she turned to face her fully, the wide smile breaking across her face unbidden at her slightly disheveled appearance. She brushed off her skirt as she stood, already moving a hand over the rack of garment bags before plucking one out. “Here you are.”

She took the hanger, “You’ve finished it?”

Evie shook her head, “Almost. I might have a few more final touches to make.”

_A few final touches_ usually didn’t warrant moving her appointment up an hour but Lonnie went behind the screen without voicing her curiosity. _I’ll find out soon enough_ , she thought as she took off her clothes and folded them on the chair before unzipping the bag.

The dress, made for the upcoming Spring Festival at the Emperor’s Palace, was a beautiful deep red _cheongsam_ with gold lining the hems of the cap sleeves as well as the mandarin collar, complete with an intricately hand-stitched dragon winding down her left side.

While normally not one for dresses, this one was...

_Wow._

She began the process of putting it on, slipping her right arm through the sleeve, then the left, and grabbed the front of the _cheongsam,_ pulling it around and tightening the laces along her right hip. She went to button up her collar when the sound of heels came around the screen, hands stopping her.

Jay’s words played over in her head as the princess’ eyes gleamed mischievously and Lonnie’s gaze was drawn to her mouth for a split second, stomach clenching as those lips curled upwards to expose gleaming white teeth and her hands settled on her hips, pulling her closer.

Evie titled her head thoughtfully, “You need some help with that?”

Lonnie swallowed as her mouth brushed the skin just above the collar, eyes slipping close as one hand skillfully undid the laces and pushed open the _cheongsam,_ her lips firmer as they followed the line of her throat. “Evie…”

She hummed, hands finding her bare waist, “You look so good in my designs…”

Lonnie slipped out of English momentarily as teeth nipped at her pulse.

“But you look even better out of them.” She whispered as she eased off the _cheongsam_ off her shoulders, moving to put it back on the hanger. Her ruby red smile was absolutely sinful when she turned around, her eyes dark.

Spurred by her mother’s stubbornness, she pushed back, moving to undo the zipper of her leather jacket. It fell to the floor and her fingers found the buckle of the studded leather belt hanging low on her hips and undid it. “I could say the same of you, Princess.”

Evie let out a throaty laugh, “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Lonnie smiled, backing her into the wall, “Your next appointment’s in an hour, right?”

The princess smiled, palms sliding up her neck. “I’m sure we can find a way to kill some time.”

She grinned, closing the distance.


End file.
